The Core A (Administrative Core) is a large core that comprises sub-groups of administration, distinct resources of human materials, and data analyses/database construction. For efficient and central operation of the overall center, we have integrated these distinct components under the leadership of Core A PI, who also serves as the center director. This Core has three major aims: administrative leadership, organization of human bio-resources, and data organization/database maintenance. In Aim 1, this Core will lead financial administration, organization of human and animal subject protocols, and coordination of research meetings and annual retreat inside this Center. This Core will provide scientific leadership to the entire Center by centrally organizing scientific issues towards uniform conclusions inside the Center, and coordinating collaborative research and material exchange with investigators outside the Center. This Core will maintain the web page of the P50 Conte center, organize education and outreach plans. Lastly, this Core will lead the Center in research rigor and integrity and make sure the members to observe data/resource sharing policies. In Aim 2, this Core will organize and provide the center investigators with several types of established human resources, including three case-control sample sets for genetic study, the datasets of RNA-sequencing from human brains, blood from two prospective cohort samples, and human induced pluripotent stem cells. In Aim 3, this Core will continue development of a database in which the multiple types of data obtained in Projects will be systematically stored to support investigators for data sharing, analysis, and preservation. This is also a basis of data and resource sharing within the scientific community as well as public outreach. In summary, believe that this Core will continuously play a key role by providing the central service in administrative coordination, organization of human bio-resources, and data management/database maintenance. This core will lead research rigor and integrity on behalf of the Center. We will emphasize educational and public outreach plans, according to the successful protocol that we have built in the current P50.